


Beautiful Liar

by Seblainer



Category: General Hospital
Genre: AU, F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-20
Updated: 2009-09-20
Packaged: 2017-11-11 14:50:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/479675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Johnny has always been such a beautiful liar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful Liar

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own them, you know that. If I did, we wouldn’t have had to deal with Guza’s crap fest.  
> A/N: Thanks to my awesome friend and beta Judy and to all the readers.

Fandom: General Hospital  
Title: Beautiful Liar  
Characters: Johnny and Nadine  
Pairing: Jodine  
Rating/Warnings: PG-13. AU, Het, OOC.  
Summary: Johnny has always been such a beautiful liar.  
Disclaimer: I don’t own them, you know that. If I did, we wouldn’t have had to deal with Guza’s crap fest.  
A/N: Thanks to my awesome friend and beta Judy and to all the readers.  
Words: 133 words without title and ending.

*Beautiful Liar* Drabble

He tells me he loves me and for now I let that be enough. I let him walk all over me, use me and abuse me.

I let him think that I don’t know what he’s doing, but in all honesty I’ve always known. He uses me for sex and calls it love, but really, I know better.

We both know better. He tells me that one day the two of us will be able to have a wonderful life together and I let him think I believe it.

He has always been such a beautiful liar, telling me tales of a wonderful fantasy life for us that we will never have.

He thinks I swallow his lies and follow him blindly. Why would I let him believe any differently now?

The end.


End file.
